


I Can't Be Mad At You

by poppohae



Category: Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Campus couple, Fluff, M/M, but heh, nielwink, nielwink4lyf man, wait did i just write a fluff at 4am
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-04
Updated: 2018-02-04
Packaged: 2019-03-13 17:43:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13575705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poppohae/pseuds/poppohae
Summary: Jihoon has had enough with all the gifts Daniel is receiving from his 'secret admirers'. He decided to be mad, but that's impossible if it's with Daniel.





	I Can't Be Mad At You

**Author's Note:**

> it's 4am why am I here

Daniel and Jihoon had always been that one campus couple everyone envies. Both of them always keeping things low-key but from the day they met, they fell in love, they confessed, they fought, everyone had their eyes on their relationship.

 

 

Daniel receives a lot of gift from his secret admirers, leaving it on his table, sliding through some love letters through his lockers and what not. Jihoon is __totally__  not okay with it. Sure, he does get these kind of treatments too but not as often as Daniel as the older is in his junior year while Jihoon is barely making through sophomore year. Jihoon would nicely and gently push them away, rejecting them. He used to not think about it back then but nowadays, Daniel keeps on giving him chocolates that he received from his so called fans. Not that he doesn’t love chocolates, but the fact that the girls are still trying to flirt with Daniel even though the whole college knows they’re in a relationship, irks him.

 

He did try to talk Daniel out, telling him that he should be rejecting the girls’ gifts and letters but latter would always reply with, “but I feel guilty”

 

On a one typical college day for most students, Jihoon finally explodes in raging flame as he, yet again witnesses Daniel receiving yet another energy drink from a girl, probably a freshman who’s cheering him up for the upcoming finals.

 

Jihoon was just walking towards their usual seats in the cafeteria for lunch when he saw a girl with redden cheeks placing a drink on the table, cheering a ‘fighting, Daniel’ which the taller would bow and say thanks.

 

Jihoon takes a seat beside Daniel, he takes the drink in his hand and throw it lightly on the table, showing how pissed off he is. Their other friends’ eyes widen at this, knowing so well that Jihoon __is__ mad at Daniel right now.

 

“Again, hyung?” Jihoon asks and glares at the taller who has a confused look on his face. “You’re really out here accepting gifts, don’t you?” Jihoon asks again, his voice a little louder than before, gaining attention. “What’s this? Is Jihoon-ie mad?” Daniel asks innocently and places his head on his palm, leaning towards the latter.

 

“I’m not playing around, Daniel-hyung!” Jihoon turns his head away, obviously trying to not fall into Daniel’s puppy eyes. “You know how I don’t like it yet you still accept them! And what kind of freshman has the bravery to do that!” Jihoon continues and glares at his surroundings, eyes searching for the girl before.

 

“Come on, don’t be mad”  
”How can I not be mad, hyung?”  
”Jihoon, it’s just an energy drink, it’s nothing. We can even buy this”  
”Then why didn’t you go tell her we have a lot at home?”

“Are you still mad? I can give it to Jisung-hyung if you want”

“That doesn’t change the fact, Daniel-hyung,” Jihoon takes his turn to leave their table and kick some trash can in the toilet to vent out his anger but a finger poking his cheek stops him.

“Baby, I’m sorry, don’t be mad,” Daniel says before wrapping his long arms around Jihoon’s body, caging him in. “Oh come on, I’m sorry, I didn’t know she would give me this,” he tries again but the younger keeps a straight face and struggles his way out of Daniel’s strong grips.

 

Daniel leans his face closer and chuckles, “Babe, don’t be mad, I’m sorry, I promise I won’t accept any ever again” Jihoon’s face softens at that but he still doesn’t feel satisfied yet. “Let me go, hyung”  
”Nope, never”  
”Hyung, let me go,” Daniel’s arms tightens, eyes searching for the other.

“I won’t let you go until you forgive me first”  
”No,” Jihoon answers coldly and free himself from Daniel’s limbs. Just before he can escape, the long arms pull him back in to a familiar chest. “No no, come here,” Daniel calls, “I won’t let you go until you forgive me!”

 

Jihoon blushes but he can’t lose to the taller. He once again pushes Daniel off but the taller always finds his way to pull Jihoon back in, saying sorry again and again with his cute pronunciation. Jihoon is getting tired with the push and pull so he groans and says, “Ugh, fine, whatever. Now let me go,” Jihoon stands up but Daniel stands up too, wrapping his arms around Jihoon again.

 

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I really am,” he repeats sincerely and pecks Jihoon on the lips. “Hyung is sorry, kid,” Daniel pecks him on the lips again, hand cupping Jihoon’s side of the face. “Are you still mad?” Jihoon’s ears redden, not because of the anger, but because of Daniel’s attention towards him. “No,” Jihoon whispers. “Really?” Jihoon nods.

 

Daniel smiles fondly and kisses him again on the lips, smiling, when he can feel JIhoon smiles too. “But promise me you won’t accept any, again”  
”Yes, baby, I promise you”

 

Jihoon smiles, assurance taking over his conflict. He then hugs Daniel back, drowning in the taller’s warmth (and to hide his redden cheeks). __Shouldn’t have doubted him in the first place.__

__

__

The next day, Jihoon walks his way to Daniel’s locker, the taller asking him to wait him there so they can walk for lunch together. Jihoon stops in his track when he __again__  sees a girl handing Daniel a letter. He watches carefully, eyeing Daniel’s every single move.

 

His frown changes into a smile when Daniel shakes his head, rejecting the girl’s letter. “I’m sorry but as you and the whole campus know, I have Jihoon,” he says before taking a glance at his side to see Jihoon watching them carefully but then turns his body around when Daniel caught him.

 

Daniel approaches the younger, hugging him from the back as he places his chin on Jihoon’s shoulder comfortably. “Hello, baby,” his voice teasing.

“H-Hello, hyung”  
”You must be happy, don’t you?”  
”What for-”  
”You know why,” Daniel grins and steal a kiss on Jihoon’s cheek. “Now let’s go, I’m hungry,” Daniel announces and pull Jihoon with him but he stops when there’s a tug on his shirt.

 

“Yes, Jihoon?”  
”Thank you, hyung”  
”Hm sorry? Can’t hear you,” Daniel teases and lowers himself to Jihoon’s height. The younger blushes and places his hands both on Daniel’s shoulder, leaning in before he answers, “I said, I love you Daniel-hyung” He then presses his lips on Daniel’s shortly before he runs away. The taller, who’s still awe-struck, realizes what happened and he grins widely as he runs to catch up on Jihoon with an ‘I love you too’ on the tips of his tongue.

**Author's Note:**

> Hell is crying, heaven is smiling, all because I didn't write smut this time.
> 
> anyway! thank you for reading my 4am fluff of nielwink which $ucKs


End file.
